1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a zoom lens system, an imaging device and a camera. In particular, the present invention relates to: a high-performance zoom lens system having a small size and still having a wide view angle at a wide-angle limit as well as a high zooming ratio; an imaging device employing this zoom lens system; and a compact and thin camera employing this imaging device.
2. Description of the Background Art
Remarkably strong requirements of size reduction and performance improvement are present in digital still cameras and digital video cameras (simply referred to as digital cameras, hereinafter) provided with an image sensor for performing photoelectric conversion. In particular, from a convenience point of view, digital cameras are strongly requested that employ a zoom lens system having a high zooming ratio and still covering a wide focal-length range from a wide angle condition to a highly telephoto condition. On the other hand, in recent years, zoom lens systems are also desired that have a wide angle range where the photographing field is large.
As zoom lens systems having a high zooming ratio as described above, in conventional art, various kinds of zoom lens systems having a four-unit construction of positive, negative, positive and positive have been proposed that, in order from the object side to the image side, comprise: a first lens unit having positive optical power, a second lens unit having negative optical power, a third lens unit having positive optical power, and a fourth lens unit having positive optical power.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. H07-005361 discloses a zoom lens having the above-mentioned four-unit construction of positive, negative, positive and positive, wherein at the time of magnification change from a wide-angle limit to a telephoto limit, the first lens unit and the third lens unit are displaced to the object side relatively in a telephoto limit position than in a wide-angle limit position, the second lens unit is displaced to the image side relatively in a telephoto limit position than in a wide-angle limit position, and the fourth lens unit is moved along the optical axis, and wherein the ratio of the focal lengths of the entire system and the first lens unit and the image formation magnification of the second lens unit are set forth.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. H07-020381 discloses a zoom lens having the above-mentioned four-unit construction of positive, negative, positive and positive, wherein at the time of magnification change from a wide-angle limit to a telephoto limit, the first lens unit moves monotonically to the object side, the second lens unit moves monotonically to the image side, the third lens unit moves such as to be located on the object side relatively at a wide-angle limit than at a telephoto limit, and the fourth lens unit moves such that in an infinite in-focus condition, the axial air space with the third lens unit should be larger at a telephoto limit than at a wide-angle limit, and wherein the ratio of the focal lengths of the third and the fourth lens units, the air space between the third and the fourth lens units, and the composite focal lengths of the first to the third lens units are set forth.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-133632 discloses a zoom lens having the above-mentioned four-unit construction of positive, negative, positive and positive, wherein at the time of magnification change from a wide-angle limit to a telephoto limit, the intervals of the individual units are changed and the first lens unit moves to the object side relatively at a telephoto limit than at a wide-angle limit, and wherein the focal length of the first lens unit and the values of lateral magnification of the second lens unit at a telephoto limit and a wide-angle limit are set forth.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-003554 discloses a zoom lens having the above-mentioned four-unit construction of positive, negative, positive and positive, wherein at least the first and the third lens units are moved at the time of magnification change and the first lens unit is moved to the object side at the time of magnification change from a wide-angle limit to a telephoto limit, and wherein the amount of relative movement of the second lens unit in magnification change from a wide-angle limit to a telephoto limit and the focal lengths of the first and the third lens units are set forth.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-010695 discloses a zoom lens having the above-mentioned four-unit construction of positive, negative, positive and positive, wherein at least the first lens unit is moved in magnification change from a wide-angle limit to a telephoto limit, and wherein the focal length of the first lens unit and the average refractive index to the d-line of all lenses in the second lens unit are set forth.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-026837 discloses a zoom lens having the above-mentioned four-unit construction of positive, negative, positive and positive, wherein at the time of magnification change from a wide-angle limit to a telephoto limit, the interval between the first lens unit and the second lens unit increases and the interval between the second lens unit and the third lens unit decreases, and wherein the refractive index, the Abbe number, and the anomalous dispersion property are set forth at least for one positive lens in the third lens unit.
Each zoom lens disclosed in the above-mentioned patent documents has a sufficiently reduced size that permits application to a thin and compact digital camera and still has a high zooming ratio of approximately 10 or greater. Nevertheless, each zoom lens has an insufficient view angle at a wide-angle limit, and hence does not satisfy a requested level in recent years.